cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Fist in the Karma War
The decision to fight against the forces of the Hegemony in an arbitrary future global conflict was made at the creation of Dark Fist (on the 12th of November 2008). Military preparations for the conflict began very early in 2009, resulting in the build-up of many nuclear weapons and military wonders allowing many of our nations to fight very effective nuclear warfare against our enemies. During the 3–4 months prior to the war large warchests were built as well and specialised banking was dissolved in DF. When the war started, we were very prepared and the DF military machine began it's work straight away. All non-military nations (those under 5000 infrastructure) were sent into peace mode, in order to protect them from damage in the war. This left 20 nations to fight the war. NATO Front Dark Fist got heads up from her allies that The International, an MDP partner of Dark Fist, was going to be attacked by NATO about an hour before it happened. We were ready, and surely enough, about half an hour before update war was declared, and Dark Fist began it's counter-attack on NATO just one minute after their DoW http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55041. The top-ranks of NATO were targeted immediately and systematically with the first set of nations taken from straight from the global wars lists - those being which attacked The International first. The blitz on NATO by DF was recorded to video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=485ueRRuNW8. One week later, peace talks commenced, and a speedy peace was settled upon by all participating alliances http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=56195. The outcome of this war was a victory for Dark Fist. No reparations or other terms were imposed upon NATO. Inter-Front After peace with NATO, Dark Fist nations had a few days to get out of nuclear anarchy, during which time aid was also sent to several nations with the lowest warchests by our allies, the House of Lords. NEW Front Ready for another round, we began searching for another target alliance. Many obvious choices were apparent - including NPO and IRON, however upon enquiry, as to where help is most needed, it was found out that NEW would be a better option, as several alliances fighting them were either flanked or out-gunned. After a speedy vote, it was decided that DF would declare war on NEW, primarily to assist Carpe Diem and the Christian Coalition of Countries, and secondarily to draw fire away from the Greenland Republic as well as the Dark Evolution - both of whom were otherwise engaged with other tough opponents. Although the choice to declare war on NEW without following treaties proved controversial, DF does not regret it, and shrugged off any criticisms as "pointless e-lawyering" http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=56818. The first set of targets were those nations which were engaged with CCC and CD, with remaining slots filled arbitrarily by the highest ranked nations available in NEW. NEW proved to be a tough opponent, and for one week, both us and NEW slugged it out, attacking each other with all means possible and draining each other's warchests as much as possible. Shortly after one week of bitter fighting, peace negotiations took place and NEW surrendered http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=57381. The outcome of this war was a victory for Dark Fist. No reparations or other terms were imposed upon NEW. Post-War After the NEW front, the Karma War was coming to a close, and having fought on two fronts already, we decided we would not engage anyone else. Our good friends Aircastle were kind enough to send us some 800mil in rebuilding aid, which along with improvement swapping, infra jumping and the remainder of our warchests helped us rebuild most of our losses within a very quick period of around a month. Category:Dark Fist Category:Karma War